My Zing (Part 2)
by Alpha Centauri9
Summary: Its nearing Christmas, and the hotel guest are coming back to celebrate it, but Dennis is only waiting for one thing to come. This is the last one I'm making; unless you want me to make more, just request. This IS sexualized so if you're into that stuff go ahead and read it.
1. Chapter 1

Three months have passed since the last time I saw Winnie, but now the season of Christmas is growing near and all of the monsters ae coming back to the hotel to celebrate it. Personally I was not as enthusiastic about Christmas this year as I usually am; my primary focal point was to see the love of my life again.

I flew through the hotel looking for her as new guest arrived, but to my perturbation she was nowhere to be found, she had not arrived yet. I sped up time by beginning to scrutinize the amazing decorations my grandfather put up for the entire place. It was lit up with Christmas lights, giving you a jolly feeling. Everyone was enthralled by the decorations that had been set up for the holiday. We had more, but the piranha lady would not stop eating them and constantly said she didn't do it.

I started looking for my mother to see what she was doing. When I found her she was decorating the Christmas tree in the lobby of the hotel. I rushed towards her and asked "hey mom, watcha doing", "decorating the tree, would you like to help?" she inquired "not right now, do you know where Winnie is?" I asked while starring at the ground. "I have not sweetie, why you already miss her?" she said giggling.

I blushed a bit and said "no, I just want to know if she arrived yet", she smiled and then said "I don't think she has arrived yet". I looked at the ground feeling more disconsolate; my mother noticed and flew over to me and said "she will be her soon, I'm sure of it" she then smiled at me and said "I'm so happy my Dennis has found his zing" then hugged me.

From embarrassment I tried to push her off of me and she eventually let go "I'm just going to hang out in my room until she arrives" I said trying to escape "ok" she replied. I then traveled up the stairs and walked towards my room, but As I got closer to my door I noticed a shadow racing towards me and when I turned around to look what it was I was tackled to the floor.

It was Winnie, she started to lick me affectionately and when she was done she asked "miss me?". I was overjoyed to see her again; "sure did" I replied. She smiled and then got off of me allowing me to stand up and once I did she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me while hugging me with a tight grip. I missed the feeling of her furry lips on mine along with the rest of her body. When she was done kissing me she said "I really missed you" as she fluttered her eyes. I blushed and started to drive my hand through her fur, liking how soft she was.

She smiled and placed her head next to mine, "Like the feeling of me" she asked calmly, "Yes" I said giggling. She then blushed and gripped me tighter and said "I already know you like the feeling inside of me". She then pressed herself up against me already becoming sexually active. I started to like the feeling of it, but I quickly noticed where we were and said "Not here!".

I started to hear my mother walk towards us and began to panic, I then gently pushed Winnie off of me. "Dennis I saw Wayne and Wanda in the lobby, Winnie must... oh you already found her" she said approaching us, "nope I just sniffed him out when I got here" Winnie said giggling; my mother laughed as well and then said "you should have seen him, he was looking everywhere for you and becoming more and more disconsolate as the day went on".

Winnie's ears drew back and she blushed, while I became embarrassed. "Mom!" I snapped, she began to laugh "alright, alright I'll leave you two alone" she said as she turned around to go somewhere else. When she was out of sight Winnie looked at me with her face still blushed, "You're just lost without me aren't you" she said with a smirk. I just smiled not knowing what to say.

I took her hand and walked her to my room, "I want to show you a few things that my dad gave me that I thought was cool" I said. We entered my room and I jumped on my bed, I then pointed at my TV showing an old 80s video game called Galaga. My dad was more old school when it came to his video games and one day he just gave them to me. "My dad gave me these old games one day and I wanted to show them to you" I said to Winnie with enthusiasm. She looked at me and said "I don't think that's why you dragged me in her", "What do you mean?" I asked curiously, she then hopped on my bed and knocked me over. "I think you just want me in your bed" she said with a sexual tone "what... no I swear I was just wanting" she cut me off and kissed me not caring what I was going to say.

I pulled away quickly and asked "what!, already?" she smiled and said "look.. when you get a werewolf girl wet you have, I repeat have to handle it", "but I didn't do anything to get you like this" I said curious on what I did. she just giggled and proceeded to kiss me, I could not help myself but to go along with it. I kissed back and started to drive my hand through her fur once again, I began to travel further down her body until I found my controller that was next to her. I picked it up and started to play the game. Winnie heard the sound affects and looked at the TV, then back at me. "Are you serious?!" she yelled. I could not help my self to laugh.

Winnie started to giggle a bit as well, but quickly gave a look of seriousness. she began to lower her head next to mine and softly said "i love you". I hugged her tight and replied "I love you to. She hugged me tighter to where i could feel her heart pounding, she then raised her head and looked at me affectionately. She smiled and started to kiss me passionately, but this time she drove her tongue forward to give me some, i started to like it and began to get wild myself.

* * *

Note: Yes there will be a second chapter, it may take a little bit because of personal things; mainly school, but i will finish it up. Don't be afraid to leave any suggestions on what should happen next or what it should lead to.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly stopped what I was doing and looked at her, she then looked at me confused on why I stopped kissing her, "What's wrong zing zing?" she asked still confused. I didn't say anything, but only gently push her off of me and gazed into her eyes. I then spoke asking "Remember when I first became friends with you?", "yes, how could I forget" she replied. I then wrapped my arms around her and said "That was the most special day I've ever had and I only realized it until recently", Winnie began to blush while her ears folded back.

"I can't imagine a life without you" I told her, "I don't think I just love you, I think I'm in love with you" I said. Winnie then placed my hand on her heart to let me feel how hard it was pounding. "I'm yours forever" I told her. She had a fierce blush and looked away not wanting me to see. I then kissed her cheek and giggled which made her smile as well. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was about to come up which meant that most of the monsters are about to sleep.

Winnie looked back at me and asked "want me to sleep in here with you?" as she fluttered her eyes. I smiled and knew where she was going with this. "Sure, but you know what happen last time we did that" I said giggling. She smiled and came closer to my face and said "You know you liked it" and before I even got to reply she pushed me into my bed and cuddled up next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me up against her. I started to feel myself erect out of nowhere and still felt a little shy about it. Winnie's hand started to travel down my body eventually reaching it, she then felt it and gave a faint smile towards me.

"Is my zing getting a little excited?" she said giggling a bit. I blushed and stood silent for i didn't know what to say, "Its ok, you don't have to be shy" she said realizing i still felt a bit uncomfortable about the situation. I started to feel her lick me slowly on the cheek to slightly calm me down and it worked. When Winnie eventually stopped she looked at me for a second.

"So where is this going to lead to, are we going to sleep or have a little fun?" she asked eager for an answer, "I.. um..." I said not prepared that she was wanting to do it so soon. Winnie started to laugh, "If you don't to right now its ok, I'll understand" she said kindly. I laid there wanting to make the first move, but was was not prepared to be offered this so soon. I then looked at Winnie and managed to calm myself down, I slowly started to travel down her body feeling how soft and silky she was until finally reaching what i was aiming for.

Winnie gave me an affectionate look waiting for me to play with her, "Go on" she commanded. with her approval I then started to rub her which resulted in her starting to moaning faintly. it lasted for about a minute before Winnie took my hand placed it inside her panites this time, I bagan to almost freeze up when she did that. Winnie noticed and said "Come on, you've done this before", "Yes i know, but that was awhile back and... I'm still a bit nervous" i replied, "Don't be" Winnie said softly just before she dove in for another kiss.

I started to go along with it and continued, but this time i attempted to finger her. As i did Winnie's kiss became a bit more aggressive which resulted me being pushed harder into my bed, It felt like a ton and i could hardly breath. Winnie eventually stopped and popped her head back up; I stopped what i was doing as well. "Now dennis... take off my panties" she said smiling. I became red faced from her telling me that, but i attempted to do and once i did winnie began to howl. "What are you doing?!" i asked afraid somebody might of heard that, "Sorry, just excited" she said giggling.

I just ignored it and took off my pants to let out my erection. Winnie took off her shirt were only her collar was the only thing on her; I took off my shirt as well. She laid her body on me when I was done, she felt warm and soft I thought to myself, I gazed into her eyes, as did she. Winnie then placed her fury lips on mine for one last time before getting to work. She traveled down my body before reaching my erection. She then prepared to suck, but before she did I asked "Please make sure this time to watch the teeth".

She started to laugh a bit from that and smiled showing all of her sharp teeth. "ya those" I said smirking. She had one more laugh and began to suck. I started to feel her suck harder and harder where she eventually stopped. "See I'm getting better with the teeth" she said giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Winnie was ready to go, she made her way back up my body and gazed at me, I then felt her push up against me allowing me to feel all of her. "Are you ready?" I asked, she nodded in agreement and after she did I slowly stuck my erection inside of her which caused her to grip me tighter than before. Once I was all the way in I started to thrust slowly. It felt like a wet oven inside of her I thought to myself.

Over time I began to accelerate my thrust which resulted in her moaning louder than before, she also started to become more aggressive by biting the pillow next to me which she eventually torn to shreds. "Wow…. thanks "I said halting my thrusting, "Oops, sorry" she replied sarcastically. I looked at her, but could not help myself to laugh. She laughed as well.

Winnie retreated off of me and turned around to get on all fours; she was waiting for me to go back in, but when I tried she started to tease me by smacking me with her tail. We both started to laugh, but she quickly stopped as I began to insert my erection. "Hard!" she yelled. I listened and thrusted as hard as I could. I started to get a little wild myself and grabbed her collar and pushed her down. Winnie must have liked it because she started to laugh.

Winnie was loving it, but I wanted to give her a little more. I picked her up and placed her up against a wall. Winnie gave me a slightly shocked look, but it quickly turned into a smile. I looked at her and dove in and kissed her while I stuck her again which caused Her kiss to become aggressive, but I didn't care I got aggressive back and pushed her harder into the wall. Winnie liked it and drove her hands through my hair. "Come on strawberry locks, harder!" she commanded.

I tried, but I felt enervating; I managed to put everything I had left into it, but near the end I started to feel something travel up my erection. "I think I'm going to cum Winnie" I said exhausted, "Do it inside of me" she requested. I started to push harder and let it all loose inside of her and as I did that Winnie began to howl. After I was done I laid her on my bed gently and I then laid next to her. Winnie was panting hard, but had a look of satisfaction on her face. I looked at the ceiling trying to catch my breath and once I did I looked back at Winnie and asked 'So did you have fun?", Winnie then turned towards me, but said nothing; she only had a slight smirk on her face. "I'll take that as a yes" I said giggling.

Once we regained our energy Winnie threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight. I threw a blanket over us. Winnie placed her head on my shoulder and fell asleep and not long after her I fell asleep to.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed and it was time for winnie to go back home with her family. "I'll miss you my love" i said to winnie not wanting her to go, "I'll miss you to my zing" she replied slightly crying. Once i noticed she was crying i tried to cheer her up, "We will see each other again" i said hugging her. She looked at me slightly smiling from the hug, "I love you" i said tightening the hug. Winnie then pushed me to the floor and kissed me in front of everybody, i became red faced from embarrassment, but i quickly did not care anymore and kissed back; everyone smiled. Wanda came up to us and saw what we were doing. "Aww you guys are cute together" she said overjoyed. "Mom!" winnie snapped, "come on we have to go now dear, bye dennis" wanda said. Winnie then stood up and gave me one last kiss before leaving.

After she left my grandfather appeared behind me. "So you finally admitted your feelings to her?" he asked smiling, "yes i did" i replied, "That's very good denisovich, but... next time can you keep it down?" he asked, "What? keep what down" i asked confused. "Dude seriously... i was like five rooms across from you guys, i'm not deaf" he said in a serious tone. I didn't know how to respond so i sat there speechless, "I'm surprised the whole hotel did not hear her howling..." he said still in a serious tone, "Ummm... sorry?" i said slightly giggling. He just looked at me and then walked away.

* * *

Note: this is the last "My zing" I'm making. I will if you want me to make another one similar to this, but just a pairing and no sexual stuff.


End file.
